eastenders_freakfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Slater
Summary Mild-mannered cabbie Charlie Slater is the glue that holds his troubled family together. As the Slater girls lurch from crisis to crisis, it’s their dear old dad who is their rock. The storms that have battered the Slater family have been many – from the revelation that Kat was Zoe’s mother, to Little Mo’s domestic abuse and subsequent rape, Lynne losing her baby, and Stacey’s bipolar diagnosis. But without Charlie’s support, and endless mugs of tea and sympathy, it’s unlikely they’d have weathered them. Charlie's Life On The Square Charlie, a widowed cab driver whose wife Viv Slater died in 1999, arrives in Walford with his mother-in-law Mo Harris (Laila Morse), daughters Lynne (Elaine Lordan), Kat (Jessie Wallace), Little Mo (Kacey Ainsworth), and Zoe (Michelle Ryan), plus Lynne's boyfriend, Garry Hobbs (Ricky Groves). It soon emerges that Kat is actually Zoe's mother and that it has been kept a family secret until Zoe finds out. Demanding to know the identity of her birth father, Zoe and Charlie are stunned to discover that it was Charlie's brother Harry (Michael Elphick). Zoe runs away after the revelation and when she returns, the family discover that she has been living with an old school friend Kelly Taylor (Brooke Kinsella) in a brothel, where they worked as prostitutes. Soon after, Kelly arrives in Walford and Charlie agrees that she can stay with them, which she does so for two years. Little Mo, normally a timid and shy young woman, assaults her husband Trevor Morgan (Alex Ferns) with an iron. The family learn that Trevor has been subjecting Mo to domestic abuse. Worse comes when Little Mo is found guilty of attempted murder and sentenced to eight years in prison. The family appeal and a retrial is ordered. In exchange for Kat not pressing charges against Trevor for assaulting her, he agrees not to testify against Mo. She is released and comes back to live with her family. Two years later Little Mo, now married to Billy Mitchell (Perry Fenwick), is raped in The Queen Victoria public house by Graham Foster (Alex McSweeney). When Charlie finds out, he attacks Graham after locking him in his taxi. Charlie is arrested and remanded in custody for grievous bodily harm, to which he pleads guilty but the family has to pay Graham £10,000 compensation. Charlie's cab license is revoked, but is later restored. Little Mo discovers she is pregnant and is advised by her family to have an abortion, but she refuses and leaves Walford. Lynne, now married to Garry, is expecting a baby, however, she is injured when a fairground ride collapses and she suffers a placental abruption, meaning she needs an emergency Caesarean section. The baby dies and Lynne is only saved by a hysterectomy. Devastated, she leaves Walford. Charlie's great-niece Stacey Slater (Lacey Turner) arrives and moves in, and Charlie becomes a father figure to her, helping her curb her rebellious and wayward attitude. At the same time, he comforts Zoe after she has an abortion. Zoe eventually leaves Albert Square, soon followed by Kat who is now married to Alfie Moon (Shane Richie). However, Stacey's mother Jean (Gillian Wright) moves in with the family. Stacey's brother Sean (Robert Kazinsky) also moves in to Charlie's house for a time, though Charlie dislikes him, and he soon moves out. Charlie puts an advertisement in a lonely hearts column and becomes a member of an internet dating website, meeting and falling for Brenda Boyle (Carmel Cryan), a Salvation Army member from Clacton. However, their romance begins to fizzle out. After not seeing each other for several weeks, Brenda ends the relationship, telling Charlie that she and her brother are moving to Madeira. Not wishing to end the relationship, Charlie gets approval from Stacey and Mo to go with her. He returns not long after with a Russian woman named Orlenda (Mary Tamm). Mo is suspicious of her and follows her around. On seeing her with another man, Mo takes a photo to show Charlie. Charlie confronts Orlenda who admits that she was using Charlie for his money and he asks her to leave. When Stacey stops taking medication for her bipolar disorder, Charlie insists that she has to start again as she almost lost her baby Lily. Charlie asks Dot Branning (June Brown) to speak to Stacey as he believes that Lily's father is Stacey's deceased husband Bradley (Charlie Clements), Dot's step-grandson. Dot then reveals that Lily is not Bradleys. Charlie asks Stacey why she has not told the truth and begs her to take her pills, trying to force one into her mouth. Stacey says she has already taken them and Charlie apologises, then walks out of the house in tears. He spends the night at Patrick Trueman's (Rudolph Walker) house, and invites Patrick and Jim Branning (John Bardon) for drinks. Later, Sam Mitchell (Danniella Westbrook) asks Charlie to take her to the hospital because she is worried her baby Richard is unwell, however after driving part way, Charlie tells her the symptoms are normal. As he turns around, he reverses into some boxes in front of a van, and is then stopped by a police officer (Laurence Mitchell). The next day, Mo opens a letter for Charlie and learns was caught driving over the limit. They argue as he could lose his driving licence, and Charlie later apologises to Stacey for forcing her to take her pills. Charlie is shocked when his daughter Kat returns to Albert Square. Kat is trying to avoid some thugs to whom she owes money. They catch up with her at Charlie's house, and Kat tries to escape. In the commotion, Charlie reminds Kat that she hasn't even asked about his life or anyone else's in Walford. Kat's estranged husband Alfie then arrives and chases the thugs away. However, Charlie is then dismayed to learn that Kat is pregnant, and Alfie is not the father. Alfie and Kat reopen The Queen Victoria as landlords and give Charlie a job there as a potman. Kat gives birth to Tommy, on the same day Ronnie Branning (Samantha Womack) gives birth. Kat is rushed to hospital, leaving Tommy in Charlie's care, but he joins the New Year Eve's party instead. Ronnie's baby dies of cot death and she secretly swaps the babies. Alfie and the rest of the family then discover the dead baby, believing it to be Tommy. Charlie admits to Kat that the baby was left alone as he was drinking, so Kat blames him for the death. Charlie tries to make things right, but eventually realises it is best for him to leave. Mo begs him to stay but he refuses. Mo tells Kat and Alfie, and when Alfie says dads have feelings too, they run to the tube station. Kat forgives Charlie and he leaves to stay with Lynne. When Kat and Alfie receive Tommy back in April 2011, Charlie visits Kat and helps her bond with her son. Kat asks Charlie to return to Walford, but he refuses as he is in a relationship with a younger woman named Eileen, and they are getting married. Soon after, he returns to Lynne's. Relationships Eileen Charlie's current love and fiancee. No-body knows much about her apart from the fact that he refused Kats invitation to return to Walford so he could be near her. Brenda Charlie met Brenda after Jean pretended to be him online. Peggy Mitchell Charlie had his eye on her, but his brother Harry had more luck. Harry even proposed, but then the Slater family secret came out. Viv Slater Charlie was happily married to Mo's daughter. He nursed her until her death in 1999 following a stroke. Key Dates (04 Oct 2001) Discovering that his brother Harry was Zoe's father. (21 Jan 2002) Threatening Trevor after Little Mo was arrested for attempted murder. (25 Dec 2002) Giving Little Mo away on her wedding day to Billy. (06 Feb 2004) Earning a prison term for beating up rapist Graham. (08 May 2009) Driving Jack to the airport to stop Ronnie and giving 'sage' relationship advice on the way. (31 Aug 2009) Surprising the Slaters by bringing home Orlenda, a sexy Russian friend. (04 Sep 2009) Discovering that Orlenda was trying to con him out of money. (27 Nov 2009) Having a one-night-stand with Liz. (23 June 2010) Finding out that Stacey's given birth. (14 Sept 2010) Learning the shocking news that Lily is not Bradley's baby... (06 Jan 2011) Admits to Kat that Tommy died alone while he was downstairs in the Vic celebrating. (13 Jan 2011) Leaves the Square on the tube under a dark cloud over the death of baby Tommy. About Derek Martin Derek's highly skilled at bowling, cricket and golf He's a former stuntman and once broke his collar bone falling from a horse. Derek's prized possession is an oil painting of himself done by a Royal Academy artist fifteen years ago. He was offered the role of Frank Butcher in 1986 but turned it down. Derek is an East Ender through and through. He was born in Bow, and went to the same school as the notorious Kray twins. He's had quite a few unusual jobs - RAF policeman, bouncer, rag-and-bone man and a porter at Smithfield meat market. Derek's a big Chelsea football fan. Their ground is his favourite spot in London. Star sign: Aries Eye colour: Blue-grey Height: 1.78 First appearance: 11.09.2000 Derek started off in showbiz as a stuntman. After breaking his collar bone filming the historical drama Elizabethe R, he made the switch to acting. Derek's other major soap role was playing Alex Morris in the BBC's early 90s Spanish soap Eldorado He's also starred in The Governor and The Chinese Detective. Since the 1960s he's guested in many British TV programmes including Doctor Who, The Sweeney, Only Fools and Horses and Elizabeth R.